The Last Shinobi
by sunfishchamp
Summary: She was only there to ensure he died. She would make sure he died, and then she would die. That was her plan. But nothing ever turns out according to plan.
1. Prologue

They stood on top of individual building, the rain pounding down upon them like the gods were crying. "I told you once I found him I would do things my way, not yours," she told us when she spotted him.

They were now both bloodied and bruised, barely able to stand, yet they insisted on fighting; her for revenge for her village, he for revenge for his master. They both wronged each other and now they were facing the consequences. They would both die.

The Young Justice League looked on in horror, their comrade, no, friend had this power all along and she planned on killing him with it. The Justice League could do nothing to stop her, for Sakura said upon meeting them, "I will join you, but once I find someone, I will leave, and have my way with him, you will not intervene."

That promise could not be broken. A flash of lightning illuminated them one more, the pink-haired avenger, and the red-eyed avenger. Konohas two love birds, would fall, nobody could stop the last shinobi.


	2. A Trip To The Past

_The young heir of the Wayne Industry, Bruce Wayne, was leaving the theatre with his parents, Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, onto Park Lane, now dubbed Crime Alley. A man in an orange swirly mask stepped out of the shadows and looked upon the family. He pulled out two kunai. Dr. Thomas Wayne held up his hands, "Calm down, just relax, what do you want?" He said in a soothing voice. _

_ "I want your blood," the man said in a raspy voice._

_ He flicked his wrist and one of the knives went flying towards Martha Wayne, Thomas Wayne leapt in front of her taking the deadly projectile strait to the heart. His eyes dulled as he fell to the ground with a thud, his blood staining the street a dark crimson. Martha opened her mouth to scream as the second knife cut through her pearl necklace and sticking into her neck. The man pulled out a third dagger and got ready to catapult it at Bruce. A sharp whistle of metal cutting threw air sounded before the man made a fast hand sign and disappeared into the night. An odd knife, much like the one the man was wielding before stuck into the cement of the wall. Bruce's eyes fallowed the path the weapon took to see a girl maybe of the age fourteen with pink hair and a cats mask leaping from the fire escape above. "I'm sorry, I was too late," she said kneeling down before him, "Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"_

_ Bruce looked at her than at his dead parents with blood pouring around them and shook his head as a no. "I'm sorry, I truly am," She said as she put a hand on his shoulder in a form of comfort. _

_ The sound of sirens filled the air as she stood. "Be strong young one and I will look forward to seeing you in the future," she whispered as she disappeared into the dark night._

Bruce Wayne shot up in his bed. It had been a while since he had that dream. He remembered that meeting that dreadful night, and dreamt of it before something bad would happen. Since then he had become Batman, became part of the Justice League, adopted Dick, trained Dick to be Robin, founded the Young Justice League, and had Robin join the Young Justice League, not to mention he has already deployed them on many missions. "Ah, shit," he sighed as he remembered that today was his birthday and he was hosting a large party.

He looked over at his clock and decided to start his morning work-out since it was already six. He quickly dressed himself and headed down into the cave to exercise on the equipment. After a while Dick came down as well. "You're starting early Bruce," he said instead of good morning.

"Good Morning to you as well, Dick," he replied with sarcasm.

"Well you're never up this early, what do you expect me to say?" Dick protested.

Bruce continued doing his push-ups ignoring the boy wonders question. Dick gave a shit eating grin and began stretching.

The guests to the party had all started singing Happy Birthday as Bruce walked in and took champagne, from a butler's platter. His two ladies of the night fallowing his actions also took a glass of champagne. He gave the crowd a handsome smirk as he thanked them for attending the festivities to celebrate his thirtieth birthday.

As they sat down to enjoy the meal there was a disruption. The doors swung open and a person with a gun ran in. "Give me all your money, nobody leaves and nobody calls the cops or I'll shoot," the man said.

A figure dropped down behind him from the ceiling and landed behind him silently. A flash of silver, white and black, and the blade of a sword was held to his throat. "He said you would be here and told me to wear this," the man said to the figure as he shrugged off his jacket carefully showing the TNT attached to a vest on his person.

"He obviously wanted you to die, it appears he thinks I am incapable," a defiantly feminine voice said as the figure behind the man swung him onto the ground and straddled his waist.

Pink hair cascaded down her back, her white armor stood out in stark contrast to her black clothing. It was her, the one from his memory and nightmares, the one from twenty years ago; it appeared she had not changed in the slightest. She pushed her blade down with one hand and with the other made a fast hand signs. She lifted his mask with the tip of the blade and pushed her palm against his forehead. He screamed in pain. A red burn formed the shape of a oriental flower design taking up his whole face. She tinkered with the vest a little then said, "I don't think you'll be hurting anyone tonight. Tell Madara, the guy who sent you this, the leaf lives on in the last shinobi. If you don't tell him, I'll find you and kill you," she looked him over and took a small pause, "Now run for your life back to your master," she growled standing up.

He took off flying and she looked at Bruce, "Remember me, Bruce?" And she disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	3. The Lollypop Man

"Who was that Batman?" Robin asked his mentor as he looked upon the Bat himself.

"I don't know," Batman responded turning towards the computer and began typing.

'Pink hair, thirty plus year's old, black clothing, white armor, tattoo on right upper arm, cat mask' the screen printed, "Un-known," the computer said.

"She could not have been 'thirty plus year's old'," Robin protested.

"She looked the same as when I saw her twenty years ago," The dark crusader responded.

"How do you know it's the same person?" Robin challenged.

"I am going to see if the league knows anything about her," The bat said.

Robin looked up from the computer at his masked face and coughed lightly, giving Batman an expecting look. "Both Leagues," he corrected.

"Good!" Robin chirped**.**

_Sasuke had his fist in the right side of my chest with the chidori fully inside of my body, the burns spreading and breaking up my skin, muscle, and bone destroying my once flawless coloration. My vision was blurring now as Sasuke let me drop. I heard him turn and leave as my blood stained the earth. I felt someone touch my arm and look at the wound, I looked up at her and she looked down at me, "I'm going to save you, you will be alone, please be strong and forgive me, the village is dead. The shinobi nations are no more. Just live," Tsunade said as she started making rapid hand signs. _

_ Her chakra pumped into me, mending my bones, muscles and skin. I stared up at her as she kneeled over me. "Sakura, you are the last shinobi, and I, as your hokage, assign you the mission of eliminating the rest of the Akatsuki and anyone that helped with the demise of the shinobi nations," she said removing her hands then falling onto my chest. _

I opened my eyes and stared upon the textured ceiling of the hotel room. I moved my hand to the necklace of my friend and brother, Naruto. I smiled as I remembered the day he came back from that mission, the day I wasn't alone. My smile died as I remembered the day Sasuke left and the days he tried to kill me. Another small grin made its way onto my face as I remembered Naruto eating his ramen after he had mastered the rasengan shuriken. I looked over at my ANBU mask and I sighed. I was the last loyal konoha shinobi, the last member of the ANBU alive. Naruto died that day, Ino died that day, Hinata died that day, all of my friend, comrades, teachers and others of the like died that day. Tsunade sacrificed herself that day so I could live, and now I don't age, like Madara, like Sasuke.

I henged making myself look different. Under this guise I went by the name Yuuki Xion, a girl who was born in Japan and put through several orphanages. I tied my dark hair up into a high pony tail with a red ribbon that matched my sweater that went over my black dress, AKA, my uniform in disguise. I put my mask into a purse and after sealing all of my items I walked out to never be seen there again.

"Pink hair! She sounds H-O-T HOT!" Wally shouted at Batman's description.

"We haven't seen her face, she may not have any quality's of someone who feels the aster," Robin said trying to calm down Wally's hormones, "She might be a disaster."

"I think we would all remember someone with pink hair if we saw one. What will we dub her for now?" Superman asked Batman.

"Cherry," Batman replied.

"Why?" Green Arrow asked.

"She somehow burned a cherry blossom design on a guys face," Batman replied.

"Ouch," Artemis said her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Be on the look-out for her," Batman ordered, "Try to avoid engaging in combat, she seems to be dangerous."

The siren suddenly went off and Batman walked over to the computer, cape flowing behind him. He pulled up a screen and said, "There is a shipment of illegal weapons coming in, go deal with it and find out who the shipment is to and who it is from," to the YJL.

"Yes, Batman," Aqua lad responded, "Megan get the bio-ship ready, team get prepared if you are not already."

"Where are we going, Batman?"

"Gotham's port," Batman replied to Robin.

"Why don't we just deal with it ourselves?" Robin questioned.

"Because it involves Cherry and the Lollypop Man," Batman answered seriously.

"The Lollypop Man?" Robin looked at him like he was crazy.

"The man who killed my parents, he had a lollypop like mask on," Batman clarified.

"Ah," Robin glanced once more at him than looked away.

After the team had gathered once more in the room Batman looked them all down. "I don't think the weapons will be alone. Look for a man with a swirly, orange mask, once you see him or Cherry call us in," Batman commanded.

"Okay," The team responded in unison.

"Be on the lookout," Batman responded once again.


	4. Remember Me?

The pink-haired warrior stood on some random large crate above the young naïve children sent to intervene with the delivery. She was thinking of how pathetic they were for not noticing her watching them. It wasn't as if she were hiding, she was just standing above them. As she looked north she saw Madara and Sasuke creeping closer to the tykes. They will most likely maim or seriously injure them, possibly kill them, to get them out of the way. 'Bullies,' she thought.

'Bruce, or Batman as he prefers to be called around the brats most likely told them to call for back up if they encountered me or any one like me. It appears he thinks that I am against him,' she thought with a smirk gracing her lips, 'let them know I'm here.'

She looked about herself then saw a small rock. She kicked it so it hit Robin, Dick, in the back of the head. He looked up and saw her. She flash stepped in front of him and said in a mono-tone, "Call for back-up or run. You will die if you don't. I can't stop both of them successfully by myself, but tell Batman I will kill one."

At that she vanished and a clang of metal on metal was heard. "Was that Cherry?" Aqualad asked.

"I think so," Robin said he pushed his finger onto the button on the intercom, "We have sighting of Cherry, back up requested. "

"On our way," was Batman's steady reply.

The team made a jump onto the crates and looked for the fight. A man with red-eyes was fighting with her. There was also another man with an orange swirly mask drawing a slender sword much like the other people were wielding. The pink-haired one held the boy with spiky hairs sword upon his throat as she held her katana with her teeth freeing one hand. Making rapid hand signs an exact replica was made of her. She raised her right hand to her sword as her mouth and she bashed the back of his neck with the hilt of her sword rendering him unconscious. She turned and charged at the man her replica was fighting as he sliced the copy in two. As he finished she extended her arm when he blocked her attack managing to only get a cut on his arm. "You're a dead man," She said.

The sound of the leaguers arriving shook the teens out of their stupor. "Do you see how good they are, Batman?" Robin asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," Batman answered.

"They are fast," Flash said, taking note of how the girl appeared not to have moved her leg when she kicked the guy's masked face.

Suddenly the guy dropped to the ground clutching his throat. A gurgling sound was heard as he twitched. "I'll have you begging to be killed before I release you from this world," she said crouching down before him, "Beg."

"Kill me, please kill me!" He shrieked.

"Apologize," She said.

"I'm sorry for killing them!" He moaned, "Just kill me!"

"For killing who?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry for destroying your village, killing your comrades and taking Sasuke away from you, killing the Kyuubi, killing your master, destroying everyone you once loved," He pleaded, "kill me, just please kill me, kill me. Kill Me. KILL me. KILL ME. WHY WON"T YOU KILL ME!"

"Say please," she taunted.

"Please. Please kill me," he said.

"Since you asked so nicely," she said raising her sword.

She set it in its sheath and lifted a hand to his head. A pale blow emitted from her hand as she touched his head. His eyes glazed over and she closed them. Suddenly his body started decaying quickly, soon leaving only a pile of ash, which then floated away in a breeze.

The other boy had awoken and saw the body disappear. He made a hand sign and disappeared. She looked at him and then them. "Do you remember me?"


	5. My Terms

"Who are you?" The batman asked, well more so ordered.

"You can call me Saigo no Kage," (Last Shadow) the masked woman said, "or Neko, whichever you prefer, or you could keep calling me Cherry."

"What is your real name?" The bats interrogated.

"No need to treat me like an enemy, after all, we both have the same goal, and I am merely enforcing the law in which I and the other men you saw abide by," she taunted.

"What law?"

"We don't exactly abide by the laws you abide by and I am merely executing a command given to me a while ago," She said waving her hand in the air dismissively.

"What laws?"

"Why don't you stop the shipment, and I'll wait right here until you get back," she said pulling out a small orange book from a pouch on her hip opening it up and reading it.

"I'll like to continue the interrogation in the Mountain. Aqualad, you and your team deal with the shipment, meet back at the mountain for debriefing," he commanded.

She put her book back in her pouch and held out both wrists. The Green Lantern held out his ring and made a chain with handcuffs on the end around her wrists. She giggled softy, "It's almost like chakra," she whispered.

The Green Lantern started walking and she fallowed with no complaint. They walked to a old phone booth and Batman started tinkering with it. He then walked in. Green Lantern fallowed with Sakura right behind him. The rest of the league fallowed. They deposited her into a small white chamber with a small white bed. The door slid shut behind her. She walked to the far corner and sat down holding her head up. She pulled out her book and continued reading.

The league gathered in front of the computer and pulled up a screen with a video of the room. "I don't know what to make of her," Wonder Woman said.

"Neither do I," Green Arrow said.

"I think she is some sort of assassin," Captain Marvel said.

"I don't think so," Batman said.

"Why?" Flash asked, "All clue point to her being that."

"We need to ask the Young Justice League a few things before we can come to any conclusions," Batman said, "I also believe I have seen her before, a really long time ago."

"When?" Superman asked.

"I believe around twenty years ago," Batman said to the only other leaguer who knew his identity.

"What makes you believe this is the same person?" Hawk Woman asked.

"She looked and acted the same," Batman said.

"So, she might be a relative," Hawk Man said.

"Let's look up her uniform, maybe it will give us another clue," Martian Manhunter suggested.

Batman began typing on the computer pulling up the pieces of her costume and looked them up by the image. "Clothing matching material and design were found in an archeological dig in Japan of the ruins of an ancient civilization. The most likely cause of destruction was warfare," The computer said, "This is considered one of the greatest mysteries of Japan. The mystery village is also open for guided tours and picnics."

"I have a feeling she is a descendent of someone from this village," Batman said.

"I'm surprised. Wouldn't they know more about the people and culture?" Zatara asked.

"Yes, one would believe so," The Manhunter responded.

The girl in the room looked up from her book and mouthed something at them. The computer voiced the entering of the team.

"We need to ask you a few questions before we interrogate her," Batman said.

"Okay!" Robin said enthusiastically.

"When did you guys first notice her?" Batman asked.

"She kicked a rock at my head, then appeared infront of me-, "Robin retold getting cut off by Wally,

"She appeared in front of Rob really, really fast and told us to run or call for back up because she couldn't hold them both off," Kid Flash rushed through.

"She than disappeared and began fighting the man with the red eyes. She made a copy of herself, while holding her current opponent off, to fight with the masked man. She opted to knock the guy out than to kill him while she had the upper hand. She then turned to the other man, as he cut through the copy of her. She than fought until you arrived. You know the rest," Aqualad finished.

"Ah," Batman said walking away toward the holding room.

As he entered she continued reading. Her voice filled the air as she asked, "Do you remember me? I remember you. I have got to say, I did not expect you to become an avenger."

"Where are you from?" Batman asked his voice laced with nothing but demand for an answer.

"Konohagakure," She answered.

"Where is that?" He demanded.

"You would call it Japan," She responded, "Actually when the archeologist dug it up, she called it the mystery village. She still doesn't know that there were more, before they sunk."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"After the fourth great shinobi war the majority of the great nations sunk into the ocean; it would have been better if they all did though," Sakura said.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Older than you, by a lot," she responded.

"Give me a number," he ordered.

"Oh, the village was destroyed about four thousand years ago, I was fifteen, so about four thousand and fifteen," She answered.

"What are your intentions?" He demanded.

"I am… fulfilling my hokage's dying wish," she answered, "to kill the people who destroyed the Shinobi Nations."

"Thank you," He said standing up and walking out of the room.

She looked at the door in thought and then pulled her book from her pocket and began reading once again.

"What do we do with her?" Superman asked.

"She would make a great ally," Batman responded.

"What did you find out about her?" Robin asked.

"She is older than all of us," Batman said.

"I say she joins us," Flash said.

"How old does she look?" Green Arrow asked.

"Why?" Batman responded.

"If she looks young enough we could place her with the team as an mentor that would monitor them and help them improve," Green Arrow replied.

"True," Batman agreed, "She looks only slightly older than Robin. She can join the team. Are there any objections to this plan?"

The whole group shook they're head no. Batman nodded once and began walking back to the holding room, the two leagues behind him. "Neko, will you join the Young Justice League?" Batman asked.

"On one condition," She said, "When I see the man I need to kill, you will not interfere and allow me to kill him."

"Fine."


	6. Sai Syndrome

**After revising chapter five and re-uploading it two times I feel you should be satisfied with it. I hope you enjoy it. Please look back to chapter five to see my changes so you can better understand the story. The changes involved her age and when the nations fell. Also to answer some questions about her status, I wanted to make her more B.A. In my mind (this story) she became ANBU just before the war. Her first ANBU mission was given as Tsunade died. By the way, I will be giving Sakura the ability to use Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors, I know it's a blood line but I really wanted her to have the ability to manipulate water and wind elements, which slipped right up Haku's alley. I am also going to give her a bit of Sai syndrome. **

**~L out**

The team and Neko stood in the training room as Black Canary ran them through their group exercises. She then divided the team into groups of two. Robin and Artemis were up first.

Artemis started by taking the offense, leaving Robin to fend off her punches and kicks. Just when she was about to make an upper cut to the jaw Robin ducked down swiping his leg under hers. She fell, loosing the fight.

The next match was between Kid Flash and Superboy. K.F. had Superboy beat in the speed department while Superboy had K.F. in the strength. Both lacked the ability to outsmart the other like in Artemis and Robins fight so it was brought to a battle of the brawn. Of course Superboy won with a single punch that Wally could not dodge fast enough.

The fight between martian and magician was started after Canary set the rules. M'gann went in with a kick because one of the rules set for this match was no powers. Zatanna ducked under the high flying foot and grabbed it with both hands restricting the other girl to only use her hands until she freed her foot. M.M. went to punch the other girl while Zatanna twisted and got onto her knees, her back facing Miss Martian, and smashed her hands with the martians foot to the ground sending her over the magicians head landing awkwardly on her front side. Zatanna won and Robin congratulated her. Conner went to help Megan up and gave her a nonchalant smile.

Finally it was the new recruit against the Atlantean. "No killing him or seriously injuring/ maiming him," Black Canary said to Neko with distrust laced in her voice.

"I would not dream of it," she responded as coyly as someone with an oriental accent could.

"Good," She said eyeing her wearily, "Go."

Both stood where they were. Neko cocked her head to the left than right, she than took her right hand and put in into a pouch pulling out the little orange book and started reading. "I said go," Black Canary prompted.

"And I am waiting for him to attack," Sakura responded.

"And I am waiting for you to stop reading," Aqualad said.

"The book will not get in the way, I will put it away once you start," She said waving her hand in the air dismissively.

Aqualad ran at her fully intent on removing the book from her possession. She moved so she was behind him, "The first thing I learned as a genin, never let your enemy get behind you," she said pausing for a moment, "If I were my perverted sensei I would use the thousand years of death jutsu, but I really do not want to touch someone I just met there."

Aqualad swirled around to find her still reading, "I thought you would put your book away once I start."

"You attack as if to kill me, and I will put the book away," she said teasingly.

He gave a battle cry and surged forward drawing his "swords" (his water bearers manipulating the water into two sharp points in the shape of swords). She put away the book and grabbed his wrists crossing the "swords" in front of his neck. He made the water dance towards her and she was forced to retreat, not knowing what his water can do. "That is cool," she said in her somewhat accented voice, "Do you want to see what I think is cool?"

She started making rapid hand signs that they could not decipher, "Baku Suishouha," she cried expelling water from her mouth.

The move surprised Aqualad enough for him to momentarily stop all movement. As she went in with her still sheathed sword raised in a way that looked as if she would behead him had the sword been unsheathed, she extended her arm so she could rest the covered blade against the crook of his neck gently, "If this were a real battle you would be dead," she said.

"I know, and now I am happy you are not an enemy," He said slowly.

Black Canary was flabbergasted. How could she, a small pink haired girl, manage to defeat Aqualad, the level-headed calculating leader of the team? She just could not comprehend it. Then again this girl did have the bats worried that she would kill the team, so Black Canary guessed it was reasonable.

The team's reactions were very similar to Black Canary's. Wally's façade expressed what the others thought; his jaw was hanging open revealing his tongue. "That look is flattering," Artemis intoned to Wally.

"Hey!" Wally shouted in protest.

"I am still very confused over their reactions," Sakura said, "I mean, they both like each other but they are acting like four year olds trying to hide their crushes."

At that the whole team, but Artemis and Wally, burst into a flurry of laughter. Artemis and Wally blushed bright red and then looks of anger passed onto their faces after their initial reactions. "What do you mean hot stuff?" Wally asked trying to be flirtatious.

"Well, it's obvious you like her, I mean, you are constantly bickering with her," she said, "It's a lot like Shikamaru, he constantly told the woman he enjoyed the company of troublesome. It was his way of expressing his love."

"That was very deep, and you are a very good fighter," Robin complimented.


	7. Filled with Snuggles

**I was trying to get the end of the last chapter to make Sakura seem more like. Regrettably I believe I failed to do so. Yeah, I made her not notice the others feelings but I feel I could have made her more insulting. I plan on only making Sakura use a few wind jutsu's. She will mainly use water. She will have all of her original powers during shippuden (healing, ect.). As I said before, I plan on making her much more B.A. (Bad ass). I think I will have her fight Mr. Freeze some time. I only planned two key points, one of them I have already used and the other will be at the end of the story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**~L out**

I stared at the boy next to me, "So, Bird Boy," I started.

"Don't call me that," he paused for a moment, "Cat face."

I stared at him, "Neko means cat, you are simply saying my name with face behind it."

"This is so not astrous," Robin said.

"I do not understand," I said.

"Disaster, aster is the opposite," He clarified.

"Why did you not say this is disastrous?" I asked staring at him.

"That's too boring," He whined.

"Ah, I see," I said looking at the screen.

We were in the middle of a team bonding session, so of course we were all in our civilian clothes watching a movie in the mountain. I was wearing a black dress and a red scarf that covered my mouth and nose. I was wearing my forehead protector like a head band and my jacket was casually slung over my shoulders, my arms weren't in the sleeves. Currently I was envying Megan and Zatanna's ability to change without having to get stripped down; of course I could henge, but I would still be in my clothing from training.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and looked over at Robin. He was lying out across the other people on the couch using my lap as his pillow. In most circumstances much like this one I would punch the person who was committing the act into next week, except now understanding that the only person I could punch using my full strength was Superboy I just settled for bouncing my legs really fast to make him uncomfortable and hopefully he would sit up. It's funny; one would not think him of a person that would cuddle.

Currently we were watching some cheesy romance about some sort of warrior who fought with swords. It was in Japanese so I did not have to read the subtitle like the other people in the room. "Yowai," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Robin asked.

"She could have done better," I said, "She keeps calling herself a shinobi, why does she not act like one?" I quieted down and whispered, "Kanojo wa nisedesu."

"What language are you speaking?" He asked rolling onto his back to look straight up at me.

"You call it Japanese," I responded, "I was saying she is a fake."

"She is an actor," Robin defended.

"Then the director is at fault," I responded.

He sat up and walked squeezing in between Aqualad and I. He rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. After a while I heard soft snoring. "I did not expect him to like to snuggle," I said to Aqualad.

He responded with a soft smirk

**Sorry for the short chapter, but regrettably I am leaving for vacation in one hour. I will try to update while away. Expect the next chapter by Wednesday. This was a filler chapter, and I need more ideas. Give me some prompts. **


	8. Kakashi's Mask, Frustration for Sasuke

The pink-haired ninja turned hero stared down at the witch-boy. Her perch was currently a narrow cat-walk above Klarions head. The other members of the team were also scattered about here and there in the warehouse. _Initiate stage one,_ Aqualads voice resounded in everyone's head.

Robins laughter filled the air as a barrage of small red discs flew out from where Robin was stationed. The disks all latched onto something then blinked furiously finally blowing up in small contained explosions. Klarion looked around slightly bewildered by the small projectiles. _Begin stage two,_ Aqualad urged.

The blur of red signified that the command was acknowledged. Suddenly Wally froze. Klarion smiled. "You really are weak," the figure holding the young flash said.

_I have the guy behind K.F., you guys get Klarion, _Sakura said to them as she leaped from her crouched position, falling through the air landing behind the man. "Oh, hello Sakura, I was wondering where you have been lurking," he said in Japanese (he spoke the words written in Japanese).

"Let him go, Sasuke, your fight is with me," She replied in the same language.

"What if I want to fight him?" Sasuke questioned in Japanese.

"I'll slit your throat," She responded quickly in the mirror language.

"You give me no choice, Sakura," he said switching into English.

She, copying his switch in languages, shot back, "Great, now we see the same way, Sasuke."

He turned with speed that rivaled the Flashes and they locked their blades together giving enough time for Wally to run at Klarion and start the attack of the team against him.

"Take the mask off so I can see your face as we fight," Sasuke ordered, lightening the pressure behind the blade.

Sakura reached up with her left hand and grabbed it slowly removing it from her face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in frustration at what was left behind. A mask, exactly like the one Kakashi wore was on her face concealing her nose and mouth from his sight. The other members of the team were now in a heated battle with Klarion. "Frustrated?" Sakura taunted Sasuke.

"Oh yeah," he replied and the battle began.

**Really, really short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. I need to go somewhere now, so yeah. **

**~L out**


	9. Chidori

"_Oh yeah," He replied and the battle began._

Sasuke was playing the offensive while Sakura was attempting to take the offensive and stop the defensive. "Remember this?" She grunted.

"Remember what?" He asked.

"This," he said with a small pause then continued, "Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals"

Her rapid hand signs caught Sasuke off guard then her call of her attack brought him back to attention. As he started getting ready to attack her she stepped into a mirror her eyes crinkling into a smile. His glare intensified ten-fold.

A flurry of senbon flew at Sasuke from the top most mirror, as Sasuke tried to dodge them, another blast came from a mirror behind him. He let all of the ones from that mirror hit him and he swung his sword in a large arc. His blade at the end of the swing had a large blood stain on it. The Sakura in the mirrors had a large jagged slash oozing blood from her right shoulder to her left hip. Stream upon stream of senbon kept flying out of different mirrors. The floor was becoming covered in both their blood, Sasuke from the senbon wounds that he chose not to dodge and the ones he could not evade, Sakura from the gash. Suddenly the mirrors shattered and Sakura leapt from the top one. Sasuke grinned in sick anticipation.

The YJL was just tying thing up by tying Klarion up for later. They had just finished in time to see the ice shatter and Sasuke and Sakura break into a hand to hand fight. Sakura landed a punch on Sasuke and he went flying backwards into the wall. She was in front of him in a blink of an eye holding him up by the front of his shirt. His hands went through a bought of signs and he held up his right hand and exhaled. Sakura let go and leapt backwards making rapid hand signs and a dragon made of water rose out of the puddle of shattered ice successfully blocking the large ball of fire the hurtled at her. Sasuke came flying out from behind the steam and pinned her to the ground slashing at her neck, as the kunai left a thick line of red appeared behind the tear in the black fabric of her mask.

Her eyes widened as she shoved him and struggled to get up. Sasuke coughed and looked down at his hand to see blood finally noting that Sakura's punch did him some internal damage. He looked over at her again and saw her standing in a defensive stance. "Hn," he said, "I think we both have had enough for today, maybe next time."

"Bastard," Sakura replied.

"We regrettably are not quite immortal, you proved that by killing Madara," Sasuke threw back, "Just because we don't age doesn't mean we can sustain attacks from each other. Look at me I'm already giving up because of one punch."

"Six broken ribs, one punctured lung, you've taken worse," Sakura countered. He narrowed his eyes. "You are bleeding profusely," he said.

"Kill me," She said dropping her sword, "You won."

Sasuke looked at her and walked over. She lowered her arms her side and then looked up at him with a small smirk, "Or are you too weak to?" She taunted, "Who would have thought, a guy who killed his own brother, his best friend and destroyed his home village?"

"Shut Up!" He snarled.

The teams eyes widened as she continued taunting.

"So killing the person who gave the command to your brother to kill your clan wasn't enough. You just had to destroy the others who had no clue that it was an order from Danzo," she said her voice starting to sound stronger.

Her hand that she was holding up to her throat started glowing green and the wound started closing. He suddenly appeared in front of her and shoved his fist into her stomach with the chidori crackling through her body. Chakra from her body fused into his arm. He dropped to the ground and started screaming. His arm was turning black starting at his hand. Sakura fell onto her back as blood started pouring out of her chest. Sasuke disappeared in a small poof of smoke. The team rushed forward to aid their fallen comrade. "Oh My God!" M'gann shouted.

As they crowded around her face they saw her eyed closed. They glanced down to the wounds to see green light emiting from them slowly fusing the skin together. "Lets take her to the cave," Robin said.

**Edited and everything. Hated ending, I couldn't work with it. Now I can. I can also make her weaker. Muhahahaha**

**~L out**


	10. Recovery

**SORRY, SORRY! Don't kill me please? I managed to destroy all the computers in my house while trying to type this up. I finally bought a new laptop. So, I should be able to update about once a week. Light homework days only. I also started driving. Get off the roads if you live in the Chicago area… I'm extremely reckless. I also play bassoon instead of flute in band. Marching Band was a very enjoyable experience and I apologize once again for not updating sooner. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I CHANGED THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER! GO RE-READ IT!**

**~ L out**

Pain. Pain and more pain. Why isn't it healed? Why do I still feel it? The fogginess around my head started closing in and once more I lost my awareness of my body.

I stared at the weak girl who once seemed to radiate strength, now she was as white as the bed sheets she laid on. The hole in her chest was still oozing blood and her bandages had to be changed often. I remember her from all those years ago, the night my parents died: the pearls shatter on the cement, and her voice whispering reassurances and apologies for her not saving them. She had not changed at all. I don't know how the doctors didn't see her face but apparently her arm was covering her nose and mouth when they took off her mask. When they laid on her bed and started pulling up the sheets they went up over her mouth apparently. I understood the need for a secret identity, especially in our line of work.

There! Her eyes, they moved, just a flutter though. I put my black cowl on and walked out of the room a faint smirk on my face. The team would want to see the girl that took down a "god" by their terms.

The curtains of black started to withdraw from my mind and a whirlwind of thoughts blew through my mind. I felt a grin start to etch itself onto my face. I had cheated death yet again. He will not take me to his kingdom tonight. My eyes started opening slowly, just to suddenly shut. The light was blinding. It hurt. Why does the light hurt? It was blinding, it hurt. "Hey guys! I think she's coming to!" I heard an noise come from my left.

"Can you shut up for a moment, or turn off the bloody lights?" I growled at the voice.

I shouldn't talk… I thought to myself. "Are you okay?" M'gann asked.

I nodded not wanting to talk—it risked my throat hurting again. I tried opening my eyes again and was greeted by the sight of the whole team standing in a "U" around my small bed. I opened them all the way and started sitting up, holding the sheet up to my nose still. "What day is it?" I croaked out clutching my hair.

"You've only been out for three days. The doctors thought you would be entering a coma today and you would sleep for at least a week," Robin said, leaping onto the side of my bed leaning into me.

I stared at him and I couldn't help but let a smile don upon my features. A bubble of mirth burst within me and my wind chime laugh came out choked. Robin looked at me with fear. I smiled at him and just shook my head. "Are you okay Neko?" He asked.

I nodded yes, "My throat just hasn't quite recovered from Sasuke," was my simple reply.

"Well they said you should rest for at least a month," He said.

"Not necessary," I responded, "I'll be ready by tomorrow."

Their faces of alarm were hilarious. "No, no, no! That will not happen!" M'gann shrieked. "You are staying in this bed until the doctors deem worthy."

I stared at her, then to my bed side. My mask was there, I reached out with my left hand to grab it. I slipped it on and dropped the sheet. I lifted up my hospital gown to show my abdomen. I dropped and tried to show the wound from another angle. I pulled down the collar of my shirt between my breasts. I started unwinding the bandages and Robin reached out to stop me. I grabbed his hand and continued.

When I pulled the last one off I was left looking at unblemished skin. I turned to face M'gann and asked, "Do you still think I can't fight?"


	11. Dreams, Desires, and Death

**I apologize for lacking with my updates. I have had a ton of homework. I greatly dislike school. This chapter has no purpose whatsoever relevant to the plot but I felt it would be a nice time to insert a small tie back to the prologue. You all can murder me, that is if you can get inside Switzerland. I love exchange programs. **

_At first there was only darkness _

_Then the patter of rain filled the dark_

_Illumination_

_The darkness was lifted, if only for a second_

_A blade flew through the air, hitting another with a clink_

_Pain_

_A blossoming red bloom filling up the once colorless red void_

_Her eyes became void, her opponents too._

_Damp, petal pink hair matted with blood._

_The gods were crying from where they stood in the heavens_

_She fell back, he fell forward_

_Together_

_Dead_

Dick Grayson sat up, gasping for breath, his eyes wide and frightened. He looked around; taking note he was in his own bedroom in the mansion. Looking out his large window it was obvious it was not good weather outside. He stood up and slowly walked to the great glass expanses, clutching his hand around the white satin, drawing it closed over the setting of his dream.

_Brightness_

_Too bright_

_The trees were glowing_

_There were no trees_

_The ground was a building's roof_

_On the highest two figures stood_

_Leaning heavily on each other_

_Falling to the side_

_Clouds rushed in_

_Opening up a torrent of storm upon the mourners_

_Two dead_

Meghan sat up. Eyes full of tears. Her hand flew to her mouth biting back her vomit. The blood, oh the blood. She looked outside at the same sky that Gotham was seeing. Unlike the Grayson who closed off the dream, she rode out all the feelings of pain and sadness.

_The pain blossomed from my chest_

_A smile lit his face_

_My fist threw his chest_

_To die together_

_We started it together_

_I smiled and leaned forward_

'_You're welcome'_

_I whispered_

_He ducked his head_

_His lips made contact with mine_

_Ecstasy_

I walked to my balcony, opened it up. And went into the rain, a smile hidden under my scarf.


End file.
